Pack of Silent Depths
"You may think our greatest fear is our enemies, but really; the ones we really fear are our pack brothers."- Xavier ''Introduction'' You are running through the forest, the adrenaline of your wolf filling your senses. However; it is very early dawn, the mist still hung heavy around you as you came to a halt; a piercing howl cut through the air. You suddenly look all around you, causing the mist to swirl around you, as you see shadowy figures slowly coming towards you. You begin trembling fearfully, knowing that yourself as a werewolf have never run into another pack before. Just then, the shadowy figures come clearer in your vision, as you realize the whole pack has surrounded you. You slowly look around you at all the different colored pelts and different glowing eyes of each werewolf as they stare at you. Just then, as your about to speak, a large broad shouldered black wolf with a silvery underbelly approaches you in the middle of the circle. He asks, "Who are you and what are you doing in The Pack of Silent Depths territory?" you find his voice to somehow be calm and content as he watches you waiting for an answer, you assume he is the Alpha male of the pack. "I-I was looking to join your pack." you reply, attempting to make your voice unwavering, but the wolves seem to pick up on your uneasiness. "Who are you?" you then ask the large Alpha, who responds fearlessly "I am Alpha Fang of The Pack of Silent Depths, this is my mate and Luna of our pack Raven." He gestures to a smaller female, with a silvery white pelt and bright blue eyes who pads towards you with a warm smile. You weakly return the smile, as he then dips his head to you "We welcome you to the Pack of Silent Depths, follow us; for we run as one." Alpha Fang then let a howl erupt from him, joined by his pack and yourself. You take off, running within this pack through the mysterious misty forest. This is home now, you thought to yourself as you ran alongside your new pack and family. ''Ranks'' 'Alpha' The Alpha in the pack to be respected, disobey or refuse to follow his laws, you will be exiled without hesitation. {Alpha Fang} - (werewolfguy345) 'Luna' The Luna of the pack is basically Alpha female, she is the Alpha's mate and is to be highly respected. {Raven} - (Siberianwolfpackxx) 'Beta' The Beta of the pack is second in command, and is also to be respected due to it being a high ranking. Goof off or disrespect the Beta, Blaze will have you slaughtered without either Alphas word. {Blaze}- (Theonelynx) ''' Delta' The Delta is third in command, and will in cases show no mercy to those who disrespect. If so, however, Mist will either have you banished or killed on the spot. {Mist} - (allaboutcandy346) '''Zeta' The war general of the pack. They take direct orders from the Alpha in case of war. The Alpha may be the one to declare war, but the Zeta leads the army and plan the plans for war. They also train new recruits for position as an Eta and Eta or more to take his/her place in the future. Normally there is only a single Zeta, but if the populace is high there can be as many as three. {Flint} + {Ace} + {Heather} 'Warlord(s)' The Warlord(s) is a highly trusted rank to have. They are higher than the usual Lead Fighter and Fighter rank. They are the ones who are highly experienced and advanced in their vocabulary. This rank must know how to defend and battle their Pack. They never seem to fail the Alpha(s) and Betas orders, majority of the time. {Dirge} + {Lennix} + {Deleo} + {Camus} + {Nina} + {Dane} + {Ebony} + {Volke} + {Borus} + {Hook} + {Vivian} ''' Assassins' The Assassins of the pack hunt, spy, and target. They are the lead protectors when it comes to potential threats or danger to the pups or newly mothers of the pack. {Shattered} - (Theboondocksaint01) + {Rain} - (Britishmococows) + {Grey} - (Jacobthegingero3o) + {Nightmare} - (rageryansharpzelclaw) + {Lightning} - (desire1010) + {Charlie} - (Xxsamuel4996) + {Sophie} - (Girlofgermany) + {Torn} - (vampires111) + {Meadow} - (Jammer8nt4m) + {Kona} - (fluttershy37070) + {Samuel/Comet} - (Galaxtorthelostrogue) + {Jeffrey/Striker} - (Xxlogicwolfx) 'Lead Fighters' The Lead Fighter(s) are a very respected rank to this Pack. They help maintain the Fighters and are handed down duties whenever a Warlord cannot. They are very skilled in battling and combat. They must know basic hunting and tracking skills as well. This goes for the Lead Hunter(s) as well, but vice versa (the other way around). {Brooke} + {Cinder} + {Noreen} + {Duke} + {Brogan} + {Kira} + {Kai} + {Azura} + 'Fighters' The Fighters of this pack are very skillful in their actions. They must know at least basic and advanced battling and combat skills. There is no limit to how many there are. The Fighters are very unique in each of their individual attacks. They fight in Wars/Battles and highly respect the higher ranks. They are equivalent and trusted by the higher ranks. They also may know basic hunting and tracking skills. This goes for the Hunter(s) as well like the Lead Hunter(s), but only vice versa (the other way around). {Midnight} + {Eden} + {Abila} + {Lakota} + {Onema} + {Serenity} + {Montie} + {Aysel} + {Kaneki} + {Dystopia} + {Dusk} + {Katana} + {Nemesis} + {Venom} + {Zero} + {Akuma} + {Ciel} + {Detonate} 'Kappa' The Lead Hunter(s) is a highly skilled rank. They are known to lead scouts and hunting patrols They must know basic fighting and combat skills in order to be one. They can help in battles as well. This rank is very well trusted and respected as well. They are to help and survey the Hunter(s). {Hades} + {Dreven} + {Sibyl} 'Lambda' The Hunter(s) of this pack help provide fresh prey. They may hunt any time of the week with the Alpha(s), Beta, and Lead Hunter(s) permission. They also may need to know basic fighting and combat skills. They may help in battles as well. {Vesper} + {Lynekia} 'Watchers' The Watcher(s) help take care of the young ones. They help provide prey for the Trainees and Pups. They must know basic hunting, combat, and fighting skills. Usually this rank stays in camp watching the young ones. They also may go on various of duties if they are ordered to. {Brassica} + {Anita} + {Ember} + {Leo} 'Gypsy Healers' The Gypsy Healers of the pack are a critical part, and are also to be respected. There is no reason to argue or disrespect this rank. Only certain gifted members of the pack given this position by the Great Luna are also to be protected by Assassins during battle to help heal injured wolves of our pack.{Autumn} - (o0forbiddensoul0o) + {Jacquelyn} - (Demoniccc) '''Epsilon' There are only two Guardians in our pack at the moment, and he is given word by his Alpha & Luna to protect a certain packmate. The Guardian we currently have is by Alpha's law to protect, serve, and provide for the future Alpha and Prince of the pack Xavier. He will be guarded until he becomes the next Alpha, and his mate becomes the next Luna of the pack. The Guardian's main title however is "Guard of The Prince". {Adam} - "Guardian" - (Xxsnowybeast91qxx) + {Zeff} Gamma Those holding this position are usually if not always the oldest and wisest of the pack. Through their stories they pass on to the others within the pack their wisdom's. They delight in telling stories to pups though sometimes what they tell is just legend, but still each story usually has some sort of moral to it. At one time they may have been the Alpha and usually that is true. However the current Alpha may put others here should it seem right to them. There is usually only one or two who fill this position and normally only one of each gender, especially if they were a prior Alpha pair. Those who hold this position are much respected and loved by the rest of the pack. (Elders) {Fynn} + {Angel} 'Omegas' The Omegas are one of the lower ranks, they are the ones needing to learn about Basic Vocabulary. They will be taught various subjects. Once they have learned the skills needed, they will pick to be an Assassin or possibly challenge for being in the Delta's position. {Broken} - (Mysoulhasnosoul) + {Jewel} - (Ellipticalgalaxies) + {Whisper} - (Thomas9343) + {Joey/Scar} - (Jeffreythexillerfan) 'Sigma' The Mentors/Teachers are given an Omega or Trainee to help. The Alpha almost always chooses who will train them, and they are usually highly skilled and well trusted. They must give it their all when training their Trainee or Omega. {Sapphire} - (Xplodinremixpuppy) + {Willow} - (Theharmonyoflife) + {Chaos} - (Terminatorgenysis) + {Shadow} - (Mwuhahahahahah) + {Ivy} - (fluttershy370backup) Upsilon The Upsilon are the scouts or spies of the pack. They go into other pack territories in order to find what's going on. Afterwards they report back to the Alpha and tell them about all that they have seen, even should it just be that pups have been born. They will also report to the Zeta if they were asked to find wolves of their own for battle, or they report to the Alpha pair. (Scouts/Spies) {Liam} + {Jiro} + {Mindy} + {Edith} 'Trainees' Trainees are pups that are being trained by Assassins, and they will learn hunting techniques, sparring, stealth and much more. {Holly} - (Stayingalive) + {Lily} - (Carlpoppaxx) + {Xena} - (Rainbowkittiess) 'Pups' The Pups are the ones who are not given their rank as a Trainee. Their age is usually 7 moons, unless they are held back from a Mentor/Teacher due to misbehaving or injury. When they are at this age, they are allowed to leave camp with a semi-experienced Trainee or any adult wolf/canine. As they are young, they are highly attentive into becoming a trainee. {Cronin} + {Jatix} + {Savina} + {Saige} ''Basic Information'' 'Founded' 5/15/16 (We aren't a new pack, we're just new to the AJ Community Central Wikia) 'Founder' Fang (werewolfguy345) 'Orientation' Dark-realmed 'Species' Strictly Canis Lupus (wolves) 'Roleplay Style' Basic/Advanced Vocabulary ''Roleplay Information'' 'Camp' kittigirl7's den 'Total Member Count' 32 members & recruiting! 'Tag Color' Light blue 'Tag Badges' 'Alpha & Luna' Star badge (Only both Alphas are nonmember) 'Beta' Howling wolf badge 'Delta' Lightning badge Warlords Shark badge 'Assassins' World badge Lead Fighters Arctic Wolf Badge Fighters Jellyfish Badge Lead Hunters Lion Badge Hunters Hyena Badge Watchers Heart Badge 'Gypsy Healers' Leaf badge 'Guardian' Phantom badge 'Trainees' Fox badge 'Pups' Wing badge The Pack Theme Song Sound of Silence - Disturbed A'ctive' Yes 'Season' Winter ''Rules'' 'Alpha's Word is Law' Alpha & Luna's word is LAW. There is absolutely no reason to go against this or dare attempt to argue. 'No Drama' No drama is needed for any reason, including no drama queens. The pack doesn't need drama to only cause unneeded trouble. 'No Powerplaying' Seems self explanatory 'No "Fake" Anatomy' Advanced/Basic vocabulary is allowed, as of now, not many in the pack have free chat. Also, this is a children's game, at least allow them to understand what your saying whether it's a packmate, or an enemy. Oh, and please for the love of God NO LATIN. However, we will use strictly and ONLY wolf anatomy. 'Show Respect' Respect all higher ranks above you, for they earned their spots for loyalty, activity, and strength. 'No Double-Packing/Clanning/Tribing' Doubling-Packing/Clanning/Tribing is not allowed for obvious reasons. If you end up caught for double-packing/clanning/tribing, you will be punished accordingly, whether it's minor or major punishment. ''Festivals'' 'The Victory Festival' This festival occurs when the pack has defeated a great evil. They will return to camp and celebrate over the downfall of their enemy and have fresh kill from a pack hunt. 'The Summoning' This isn't a festival, but more of a tradition the pack does. The pack will go into the heart of camp, sit in a large circle and summon their Creator The Great Luna. The Great Luna brings light, love, and goodness with her, as the pack will then listen to what advice or potential warning she has for them. Their Creator knows much more than the pack, and is able to warn them of possible war or danger heading their way. 'The Reestablish Festival' This festival is when all supernatural beings meet in one place, and reconnect with each other, such as other Gypsy Healers, witches, and many more come to just chat and have a bit of peace with each other. '' Allies'' Currently, the only ally the Pack of Silent Depths has is Faith, an experienced witch and teacher of the Gypsy Healers. ''Territories'' The territories the Pack of Silent Depths have are the servers Danube & Calle (the empty servers). The pack owns certain pieces of land, listed as follows: ''Consequences'' ''Minor Torn ear Both ears ripped off Eye severely clawed Major Exile Demotion Mauled Death 'Prisoner time' If held prisoner in the pack, will do more patrols and work around the camp grounds. Will be killed when we feel your not needed for whatever crime or betrayal in the pack you caused. ''Quotes "Attack, threaten, or disrespect us; and we turn deadly in the blink of an eye."- Shattered (Theboondocksaint01) "I am the Gypsy Healer of the Pack of Silent Depths for one reason: Because this is my destiny." - Autumn (o0forbiddensoul0o) "Disrespect the Prince of our pack, and you've made the biggest mistake that'll cost you your life." - Adam "Guardian" (Xxsnowybeast91qxx) "I, Faith, teacher of the Gypsy Healers and friend of the Pack of Silent Depths, will help destroy any evil that stands in our way." - Faith (Jammer1yfh4) "When the Great Luna cannot defeat the great evil for us; we defeat the great evil for the Great Luna." - Willow (Theharmonyoflife) "I hope to grow up to be a great Assassin for the pack just like my parents." - Holly (Stayingalive) "I hate to see the females of this pack that I've grown to love, respect, and care for, be in pain or suffer." - Faith (Jammer1yfh4) "Love is stronger than death, even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries, it can't seperate anybody from love."- The Great Luna (Creatorofcanislupis) "I, Alpha Fang of the Pack of Silent Depths, care and love for my pack; for we are all a large family. I hope to keep this pack running for centuries to come." - Alpha Fang (werewolfguy345) "I have never been so cherished by the Alpha male of our pack, who loves, cherishes, and will do anything to keep me by his side. His love for me is like no other, and that is why I am Luna of our pack today, which I am blessed to be." - Raven "Luna of the pack" (Siberianwolfpackxx) ''The Great Luna'' The Great Luna had seen how her beloved creature, the wolf, was being hunted to extinction by humans. Having seen how humans treated their young, she joined the wolf spirit with the human creating the Canis Lupus, a werewolf. With each Canis Lupus, she created a true mate, a perfect half. The Great Luna has been in contact with the witch, particularly Faith, who she instructed to teach each healer. She is both creator and patron of the wolves. 'Appearance' She has glowing silver eyes with no pupils and glowing silvery hair. Her cloak glows several shades of purple and silver. ''Gypsy Healer(s) The Pack of Silent Depths contains a Gypsy Healer known as Autumn, mate to Shadow. She is pure of heart and magic, and will do anything to help heal her pack-mates. She has been blessed with this gift like no other, and recently, the pack has received another Gypsy Healer named Jacquelyn (Demoniccc). Jacquelyn knows what she is, but what she didn't know was she is the only daughter of the Alpha & Luna of the pack. Alpha Fang and the Luna Raven have only been successful with 4 sons, who will be listed from oldest to youngest. Xavier (kittigirl7), Nightmare (rageryansharpzelclaw), Lightning (desire1010), Grey (Jacobthegingero3o). However, the two were blessed with Jacquelyn, their only daughter. However, she is only half kin to two of her brothers Xavier and Lightning. Why she is half kin to only them, the Alpha & Luna do not know but they are overjoyed to have finally conceived a daughter who happens to be another Gypsy Healer for the Pack of Silent Depths. ''Hierarchy News We welcome Holly into the Pack of Silent Depths! 7/5/16 We welcome our 2nd Gypsy Healer, Jacquelyn/Iris into the Pack of Silent Depths! 7/25/16 We welcome Chaos now as an Assassin of the pack! Congratulations! 8/1/16 We welcome Lily as a Trainee of the pack! Congratulations! 8/2/16 Joey/Scar has been titled as our first prisoner of the pack. Such a shame... 7/20/16 ''All True Mates In The Pack'' Alpha Fang & Luna Raven - Parents of Xavier, Lightning, Nightmare, Grey & Jacquelyn Xavier & Willow - Parents of Sophie, Gypsy Healer Autumn, Jeffrey, & Samuel Sophie & Torn - Newly parents of Holly Gypsy Healer Autumn & Shadow 'Soon to be true mates...' Adam & Holly Blaze & Jacquelyn Broken & Sapphire Samuel & Meadow Jeffrey & Jewel Chaos & Shattered Whisper & Xena Grey & Mist Lightning & Rain Nightmare & Kona Charlie & Lily Joey & Ivy All of these true mates were matched specifically by the Creator of the wolves, The Great Luna. She paired them by personality, strengths, and weaknesses. However, each female that accepts their true mate as their best friend, lover, and husband is the only one who can calm the beast inside of the man. She is the only one to conquer the darkness inside of him with her light, and goodness. ''Ally Form'' Pack/Clan/Tribe Name: Alpha/Leader's Name: Alpha/Leader's Username: Beta/Deputy's Name: Beta/Deputy's Username: Member Count: How Did You Find Us?: Why You Wish To Ally: How Will We Benefit You?: How Will You Benefit Us?: ''Recruit Form'' OC Name: Rank Desired: Past Clan/Tribe/Pack Groups: Username: Gender: Freechat or no?: Roleplay Example: Battle Example: How You Found Us: Why You Wish To Join: Description of OC: Category:Browse